kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Barbarian Mead Hall
The Barbarian Mead Hall, or just Barbarian Hall, is a Level 4 Melee Tower. It trains the mighty barbarians: ruthless hunters who hack through their foes with axes, axes, and more axes! They are capable of throwing these heavy weapons, and also wield nets that slow flying enemies. These barbarians will tear your enemies to shreds! Many fear their blood-thirsty and war-hungry attitude, but it's a good thing they're on your side...for now. They regenerate 20 HP per second when idle. Description Barbarians are savage warriors that will quickly clear a battlefield, usually at the cost of their own lives. Barbarians are deadly but versatile troops. They are able to wield not one, but two double-bladed axes in battle (when upgraded), dealing insane amounts of damage to enemies. Throwing Axes and Hunting Nets allow them to tackle small amounts of flying enemies. In the Mobile and Steam versions, instead of Hunting Nets, Barbarians have the ability to do a Whirlwind Attack, dealing area damage within a certain radius. Compared to the Paladins of the Holy Order, Barbarians are less durable, despite their greater HP, as they have no armor or healing abilities. However, they deal far more damage, and are able to attack from a distance and engage flying enemies. Abilities Throwing Axes "May our axes split our enemies in two!" Barbarians can throw great axes at ground and flying enemies in range. Cooldown: 3.5 seconds Hunting Nets "Stay Put!" Hunters by nature, Barbarians can throw nets to slow flying enemies for a while. (Flash only) This ability disables Rocket Riders' turbo. Whirlwind Attack "I got something to axe you.." When struck, Barbarians have a chance of dealing damage to all enemies in the area. (Mobile and Steam only) More Axes "Double the Axes. Double the fun!" Barbarians equip an additional axe to deliver additional damage. On Mobile and Steam, their attack speed is slowed down by 0.3 seconds after this upgrade. Range KR_Barb_Range.PNG|Standard range without Upgrades * Same as the Level 1-3 Barracks and Holy Order Strategy * Barbarians are specialized in dealing damage, but lack in armor. They will struggle against heavily armored or hard-hitting enemies such as Dark Slayers, Yetis, Magma Elementals and Demon Lords. *It is highly recommended that you buy the Throwing Axes upgrade for your Barbarians early, as it allows them to attack enemies outside melee combat range, and sometimes even attack enemies in different lanes. Throwing Axes do not interrupt the Barbarians' normal attacks and they will use them even when engaged in melee combat, increasing DPS. *More Axes is expensive initially but becomes much more cost efficient when upgraded. When fully upgraded it almost doubles the Barbarians' DPS. *Whirlwind Attack is very effective at dealing with groups of enemies with low HP. *A good strategy is to support your Barbarians with Reinforcements and Paladins. As Barbarians are vulnerable to damage, protecting them with other more durable soldiers will allow them to stay alive as long as possible to deal maximum damage. Strengths *Barbarians are the only barracks unit in Kingdom Rush to possess a ranged attack. Their Throwing Axes are even more powerful than the Throwing Spears of Reinforcements, and are able to make short work of weak enemies, such as Brigands and Gargoyles. *Whirlwind Attack gives the Barbarians good crowd-control capability; with 3 Barbarians each having a 25% chance to use it when struck, it will often be active. *The Barbarians output more DPS than any tower in the series when fully upgraded, being able to be used as a powerful source of physical damage, with ranged, melee and crowd control capabilities. This DPS falls off when Barbarians die, however. Weaknesses *Barbarians are vulnerable to powerful enemies such as Demon Lords, Dark Slayers, Yetis and Magma Elementals. Support them with other, more durable units to avoid having them killed. *Barbarians require a significant amount of investment in their upgrades to reach their potential. Thus, Barbarians should only be acquired later in the game, when you have saved enough gold, since they are rather weak without their abilities and make for poor defenders. Additional Stats * Total HP: 750 * Total EHP*: 750 * Total DPS: 34.29 to 51.49 on Mobile (average 42.86) | 35.04 to 52.55 on Steam (average 43.80) | 28.8 to 43.2 on Flash (average 36) * Total Cost: 570 G * Cost Efficiency: 0.76 gold per EHP 13.30 gold per DPS on Mobile | 13.01 gold per DPS on Steam | 15.83 gold per DPS on Flash * The Toughness Training and Endurance Training upgrades give +25 health each, up to total +50 health. * Better Armor increases their resistance against physical attacks by 10% * EHP with upgrades: 1000 * Cost Efficiency with upgrades: 0.57 gold per EHP * Total Cost with abilities fully upgraded: 1820 G (1770 G on Flash) * Throwing Axes Level 3 increases DPS by 46.29 to 53.14 (average 49.71) * Whirlwind Level 3 increases DPS by 41.25 to 56.25 (average 48.75)** * More Axes Level 3 increases DPS to 81.18 to 95.29 on Mobile (average 88.24) | 82.63 to 97 on Flash and Steam (average 89.82) * Total DPS with abilities fully upgraded: 168.71 to 204.69 on Mobile (average 186.70) | 170.17 to 206.40 on Steam (average 188.28) | 128.92 to 150.15 on Flash (average 139.53) *Note: EHP stands for Effective HP, and factors in armor values to give an estimate of how much damage the unit can receive. **Note: this assumes enemies attack all 3 Barbarians every 1 second. Some enemies attack slower and this will result in less Whirlwind damage being output. Related Upgrades Related Achievements AXE RAIN! Throw 500 or more axes! ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED? Have a single Barbarian kill 10 enemies. Quotes *"To the death!" '' *"''Killing time!" *"Bring it on!" *"Time for blood!" Trivia *In the Kingdom Rush stage The Citadel, two axes are seen on the battlefield. This may or may not be a reference to the Barbarians that are introduced later in the game. *Barbarian names are based on famous characters who are renowned for their physical strength. ** Belfdane ** Bogan ** Crazy Campbell ** Diesel ** Drogo ** Erik ** Ferrigno ** Gonwueld ** Haltaf ** Helfdane ** Hogan ** Hyglak ** Ingvar ** Obelix ** Ragnar ** Ransack Root ** The Rock ** Rurik ** Siegfried ** Terrible Terry ** Thor Gallery TowerSkill_Barbarian_1.PNG|Throwing Axes TowerSkill_Barbarian_2.PNG|More Axes Whirlwindattack.png|Whirlwind Attack Category:Kingdom Rush Category:Towers Category:Melee Towers Category:Units